


Place For Idea's That Have Not Yet Spawned Actual Fic's

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hobbit Song Fic Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Free to use, Plots, not a fic work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brain spits out idea's like a camel simply does daily. I'm going to put the ones that don't actually give me enough to spawn a story. Feel free to give ideas or voice you displeasure/pleasure at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song Fic Series

**Author's Note:**

> The first four are Songfic's and they're all in the same Verse. After that they're all over. After chapter one if one of my plot bunnies spark your fancy feel free to write something. Just leave a link to the work so I can read it!

Okay so I want to do do a Series where all the Fic's are in the same Universe but you don't have to read them all to understand everything. And as I was listening to some songs it hit me how well they fit, at least fit my perception of, some of the characters of The Hobbit.

 

There's:

You Can Let Go Now Daddy by Crystal Shawanda for Dis. It be very cute yet sad. And it will be all about Dis's relationship to Thrain! ^^ ((Written))

 

Walk A Little Straighter Daddy by Billy Currington for Dori. I think it fits him a bit and I can see him thinking to himself that his little brothers, the ones he's basically raised himself will never have to say that.

 

Letters From Home by John Michael Montgomery for Thorin. Need I say more?

 

Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better (Not sure who sings it) for Fili and Kili.

If you don't know these songs I encourage you to at least read the lyric's. I know Country isn't for everybody but I love these songs xD. If you have songs that you think fit a character (From the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings) feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Lobelia/Dis and Otho/OC in Erebor?

Lobelia and Otho are married not blissfully but not unhappily either. The move into Bag End, to keep Otho’s mother from dismantling it. I want to write (or read) a fic where neither Lobelia nor Otho are dicks, they have quirks that make them acquired tastes, and Camelia isn’t evil really just a bit greedy and over zealous in her thoughts on Respectability. When Bilbo comes “home” they offer to leave but, still hurt from unresolved things from BOTFA, he begs them to stay. Lotho is either very young or Lobelia is pregnant (about to be pregnant) with him. You don’t have to be in love to have sex after all. A few months later a small group of Dwarrows stop at Bag End. It’s Dis and a few others, to talk to Bilbo on Thorin’s behalf. Mainly to convince him to come back. Cause SURPRISE! Fix It Fic! (I love those I really really do).

I’d like this to be a Dis/Lobelia fic (backgroundish/ it develops along with the others) so I can see something slowly blooming. Lobelia is torn, she’s starting to love Dis but she’s married to Otho and doesn’t want to hurt him and aren’t Dwarrows supposedly only able to love once!? And I want Otho to be happy too so maybe an OC (OMC or OFC) can take a fancy to him. I like multiple pairings in one story where it isn’t in your face romance but cute fluffy moments that are there one moment and gone the next. Bilbo wearily agrees to go back and Lobelia and Otho won’t let him go alone.

Que shenanigans!

Pairing wise other than the Dis/Lobelia, Bagginshield and possible Otho/OC if I were to write it, it could have any possible number of combinations. Except for Kili/Tauriel or Legolas/Kili. I don’t mind the canon Kili/Tauriel stuff cause it’s done tastefully and I love Tauriel as a character but… I just don’t like that ship. And I ship Gimli and Legolas so yeah xD


	3. Deaged Dwarrows?

Something happens (Gandalf dropping his staff, the Valar deciding to be dicks anything) before the Company journeys into Mirkwood and either a couple of days or even weeks into the dark woods the Dwarrows of the Company are deaged leaving poor Bilbo with 13 dwarflings.

Thorin keeps calling Fili Frerin and tugging him away from Kili which distresses him. In this one I want to play with Fili as the youngest, in the book Fili is said to be the youngest so it is canon to a point.

Agewise:  
Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin and Nori about the same age maybe. (or Thorin and Dwalin are the same age and Nori and Gloin are the same age but younger than Thorin and Dwalin?). Balin and Dori are the same age, they are older than Thorin and Dwalin but younger than Oin who is the oldest. Bofur and Bombur are aged between Thorin and Kili with one being older than the other. Is there a source that says which one is older? I don’t know where to put Bifur. Kili and Ori about the same age and Fili is the youngest.

Bifur doesn’t like anyone near his cousins and the Ri’s don’t know their brothers. Surprisingly it’s Nori who wants his Dori and is increasingly upset with the Dori name thief. And now that I’m looking at the ages I don’t know if that would work… Hmmm. Maybe it has to be Ori…. Anyways no one knows what to think of Bilbo who is having war flashbacks to having to babysit lots of Took and Brandybuck cousins and is violently cursing Gandalf for leaving him alone.

After this I have no clue where to go…. Does one of the little ones run off the path forcing Bilbo to do the whole Brother Where Art Thou thing with rope and chase after him? Does he force them back to Beorns?


	4. Harem.... Meeeeeeeeehhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It popped into my head and would not leave me alone.

A Thorin harem popped into my head where Thorin has a harem that started with his siblings. Thror and Thrain don't approve of it but his mom is like Rawr it's okay don't you be mean to babies!!!! When Moria happens Frerin doesn't die just gets hurt and he adds Dwalin and Balin. Then when Dis falls for Vili, Vili gets sucked into it, happily of course. Some way or another the others in the company join and Dis playfully calls them his harem. (Not sure if Vili should die or not and Frerin really got hurt at Moria which is why he doesn't go but he really wants to.) Bombur and Gloin's canonical wives are a part of the harem as well. (I like giving Bifur a wife so she was part of it too.) Anyways when they get to the Shire and meet a lot of the Company want to add Bilbo but Thorin doesn't seem to like him and they aren't sure how the Hobbit would react. Bilbo of course worms his way into Thorin's heart and is willing to give the whole multi person relationship a try.

Then the goldsickness strikes and yeah. Thorin wants to drown them all in gold and is very possesive over all of them and when Bilbo does his thing he does his... Not sure if I want this as a fix it fic though.... Hmmmm.


	5. Jurassic Park AU???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JURASSIC PARK AU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just saw a shirt that I really want and it spawned an idea that could be turned into a story. Jurassic Park AU. Where Thorin is Doctor Grant and Bilbo is Ellie and Gandalf is Hammond and the kids are Fili&Kili and Wu can be like Bofur while Balin is the lawyer and Dwalin can be the guy who hunts the African hunter dude and Oin and be the vet dude and the Master of Lake Town can be Nedry (the computer dude who crashes the place) and Azog can be the dude from Bison. And the story could like follow the book a bit more than the movie but still be AU cause ya know that Gandalf won't let no Compies nom on him and I don't want Bofur to get eaten. And... And... I'd have to reread the Jurassic Park book and find suitable people and such but...but I bet it would be fun!!!! What about you guys?

Alright I have found my Jurassic Park Book and I am soooo stoked for this!!!! I'mma try to write the first chappie soon and give you a taste of it. I don't know if this will be an actual story or just bits and pieces in the same Verse *squees happily*


	6. Star Trek

Soooo, I have this idea floating around in my head. I also have a small bite already written. Anyways. STAR TREK AU!!!!

Where Dis is James T. Kirk and Lobelia Sackvile Baggins I mean Bracegirdle is Leonard H McCoy also known as Bones.

Then there is Legolas as Spock.

Gimli stars as Nyota.

Thorin and Bilbo star as Scotty and Keenser.

And Faramir stars as Chekov.

This of course means that Thranduil is Sarek, Thrain is George Kirk, Thrain's wife is Wiona Kirk.

I'm not sure but I'm thinking Gandalf would be Pike. I however do not know who to choose for Sulu, Chaple and M'Benga.

This has been started and is called Starship Erebor.


	7. A Avenger Story! Containing Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, ZOMBIE!AU yeah! I really want to write this but y'all can feel free to write it too. I plan on having mainly slash pairings but y'all could make it het. If you use it tag me in it?

This is a No-Superpower!AU along with a Zombie!AU. Bucky and Natasha are siblings (biological or one is adopted) and Steve is the cute next door neighbor. The zombie apocalypse has happened and they are stuck in New York. Trying to find a place to live they run into Phil Coulson and Clint Barton who have a large gaggle of children with them (Skye, Fitz, Mack, Simmons, Grant, Pietro & Wanda etc) as Phil was a teacher. Clint is looking for his wife, kids, and big brother, Phil is his best friend. Natasha doesn’t think they should band together, large numbers are hard to protect but Bucky and Steve agree to stick with them. Later they come across a shell-shocked Sam who is holding onto something (what I don’t know yet) that belonged to his best friend/lover Riley.

 

At a huge store, they run into another group of survivors, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. Tony is holding a small computer which is JARVIS. Tony is in a horrible mood because Bruce was at a conference out of state and he hasn’t been able to get a hold of Bruce.

 

In a different state (New Mexico?) Bruce is bunkered down with some fellow survivors- Thor, Loki, Jane, Darcy, Sif, Sigyn, Maria, Melinda and maybe a few others. They have set up a haven of sorts for survivors. Bruce wants to leave so that he can get back to Tony.

  
That’s all I have.


End file.
